


Humiliating

by YamatosSenpai



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamatosSenpai/pseuds/YamatosSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This graphic one shot takes place in an alternate reality where the heroes were unable to defeat Jake Martinez. Beaten and nearly broken the heroes are subjected to Jake's every passing whim.  With no one left to stop him, Jake decides to toy with the heroes, simply because he has the power and because it's humiliating.<br/>Catchphrase, Where There's Smoke and Wrecked are the three sections of this short, with three different non-con kinks.<br/>Pairings: Jake/Sky High, Jake/Origami Cyclone, Fire Emblem/Rock Bison, Jake/Barnaby, Jake/Wild Tiger, Mob/Wild Tiger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humiliating

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I am very excited you're here and hope you can enjoy this short, filthy, little burst of mine. That being said, if you are uncomfortable with non-con, crossdressing or tentacles, you might choose another one of my T&B stories instead (please don't gooo).  
> NOTE: Fire Emblem is a canon non-binary character. The preferred pronouns for genderfluid, genderqueer,and non-binary persons is they/them/their. It is not plural in this case and it IS the accepted pronouns. Thank you for your understanding.

Every television set in Sternbild blared noisily, blocks of color striping the screen. Every citizen sat in shock, their tasks forgotten as they sank further and further into those damn colored stripes. The nothingness of the screen, displayed in pretty colors, the irritating siren, bleeding through the speakers… HeroTV had gone off air.

_‘It looks as if the heroes have lost…’_

The announcer had to have been mistaken. The heroes didn’t _lose_. The people of Sternbild wanted to shake that man, tell him how wrong he was, how foolish, but they couldn’t. They couldn’t even rewind, after all, perhaps they had misheard, because now the television was just a screaming block of simple colors.

So the people sat in their living rooms or stood outside, staring at the crackling, empty television screens. They looked around at one another, family, friends, strangers, and suddenly the night seemed colder, darker. The world was still spinning, turning, evolving, but Sternbild had stopped. _It looks as if the heroes have lost…_

* * *

 

**CATCHPHRASE**

Jake Martinez sat quietly, Kriem beside him on the sofa. She held his arm tightly, refusing to let go. He looked down at her, brushing her short, black hair from her face, and smiled, “It’s time to have some fun.”

“Jake,” she murmured uneasily. “I don’t think you-”

“I know, babe,” Jake said softly, pointing to his forehead with his finger. “But I also know you’re wrong. I’m in no danger. They’re completely defeated.” Jake stood, nearly dragging Kriem’s slender body off of the couch with him. He leaned down and kissed her impatiently. “No one can beat me, Kriem.” Jake shrugged her off, squeezing her hand. “Now let go.” Kriem released her hold on Jake and curled into a protective ball on the sofa. “Good girl.”

Jake walked from the small office quickly, humming a little tune under his breath. The warehouse had taken a beating from the battle with the heroes and the temperature dropped rapidly as the cool air sank through the holes in the roof. Jake shivered and pulled his puffy, oversized coat more closely around himself.

“We’re gonna need a new place,” Jake spoke to himself. “This won’t do…”

“Boss, who do you want first?”

“Ah, well, hmmm… who should I pick…?” Jake tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, tugging at his pink hair. “How about Sternbild’s Wind Wizard?”

There was a grunt ahead and someone cried out in pain. Jake watched as his goons, low level NEXT with impressive wrap sheets, lowered Sky High to the ground. Jake smiled, he had strung up the King of Heroes after defeating him. “Aww, I hate moving, all the art gets taken down and it’s so dreary and depressing.”

Jake moved closer, using his foot to kick off Sky High’s broken helmet. Sky High had a sharp intake of breath, the helmet slicing his cheek as it was removed carelessly. Jake took a step back, clicking his tongue in reaction. “Wow. You have such a conventionally handsome face, Sky High. Blonde hair, greyish blue eyes… How boring…” Jake kneeled beside Sky High, his bright blue eyes burning curiously.

 “You will be stopped,” Sky High spoke suddenly.

Jake sat back on the floor and laughed, twisting his orange goatee around his finger. “You and your friends have all lost…. There is no one left to face me. It’s over…”

“Remove his armor.” Jake instructed. The goons grabbed Sky High roughly, tearing away at his suit. They stripped him down to his underclothes; a torn, bloody A-shirt and a pair of white boxers. “Oh, how embarrassing, Sky High… even your intimates are boring…”

Sky High struggled against the men, groaning as even more blood soaked into his shirt. Jake watched him with interest, smiling as Sky High began to float upward. Sky High was covered in sweat, his eyes wide and unfocused. He was injured and helpless, and he knew it.

“How often do you work out, Sky High?” Jake asked, palming Sky High’s pec over his shirt and squeezing roughly.

“Don’t touch me, villain.” Sky High barked, shaking his head from side to side in protest. The men holding him up and in place tightened their grip and his head rolled forward weakly.

“Oh, fuck. The way you talk! Are you for real?” Jake exclaimed, laughing cruelly in Sky High’s face. “You’re so pompous and pretentious. God, I can’t stand it!”

“Good.” Sky High groaned, pulling against his captors with another burst of energy. “I want to irritate you as much as possible.”

“I’ll ask again,” Jake snapped, pressing his fingers against one of the bleeding wounds on Sky High’s chest. “How often do you work out?” Sky High screamed in agony, his voice filling the cold, empty space.

There was a heavy pause before Sky High spoke again, “You must take time for your health or you’ll be forced to make time for illness…”

“Heh.” Jake shrugged and shook his head. “I worked out in prison, there isn’t much else to do, but _this_ is nice…” Jake tore Sky High’s shirt open, pushing the shredded material away from his chest. Sky High had several deep gouges on his chest and abdomen and the blood dripped down his body, soaking into his underwear.

“What are you planning, Jake?” Sky High asked, looking at the criminal with narrowed eyes. “The others will never let you get away with this!”

“You have no idea,” Jake said with a laugh, lifting Sky High’s head up by his hair. He yanked roughly, turning Sky High’s face this way and that. “You think you know what I’m capable of… but you don’t… You have no idea.” Jake gestured with his hands and Sky High was forced down onto his knees. Jake pulled Sky High’s hair violently, forcing him to look up at him. “You are so fucking naïve it pisses me off.”

Jake’s right hand wrapped around Sky High’s blonde hair, his left unzipping his pants. He looked down at Sky High, watching him with curious blue eyes. Sky High’s skin blanched, his eyes widening and Jake grinned maliciously. “There you go… you’re getting the right idea now.”

“Wait…” Sky High said breathlessly, fighting against the men holding him. He struggled uselessly, gritting his teeth as Jake’s hand twisted his hair.

“ _Please, no, don’t, stop_ …” Jake mocked, freeing himself from his pants. He pressed the tip of his cock against Sky High’s tightly closed lips. He rocked his hips forward, harassing Sky High by rubbing all over his face. His hand tightened cruelly and Sky High cried out. “Open Sesame.”

“I won’t.” Sky High muttered, turning his head as far to the side as he could manage. Jake laughed softly, stroking himself with his left hand. “I won’t!”

Jake’s calloused hand brushed against Sky High’s cheek gently. His thumb pressed against Sky High’s mouth, trailing along his bottom lip suggestively. And then he slapped Sky High, leaving a bright red mark on his fair skin. Sky High’s eyes narrowed and Jake laughed again, delivering another sharp blow.

Jake held Sky High’s head in place firmly, assaulting him with his fist. Sky High cried out, blood dripping from a cut above his eye and his busted lip. Jake smiled and lowered his hand, softly caressing the bruising flesh of Sky High’s face. “You ready to behave?”

Sky High let out a peculiar noise, something between a gurgle and a sob. Sky High nodded, sinking further down onto his knees. Jake lifted his face back toward him and brushed his fingers over the tears that streamed down Sky High’s cheeks.

Jake positioned himself, grunting as Sky High obediently opened his mouth. He slid inside of Sky High’s warm, wet mouth, his cock twitching with pleasure. His eyes closed as he began to pump into Sky High’s head, still locked tightly in position. “Ah, yeah,” Jake groaned. “Take it all in…”

Jake watched Sky High, relishing every second of his suffering. Sky High choked, struggling to regain the use of his arms. He sobbed, beginning to hyperventilate as he fought for air. “You can’t breathe?” Sky High shook his head, his chest visibly heaving. Jake continued pumping into Sky High’s mouth, moaning and cursing as the power and pleasure overwhelmed him.

Froth spilled from Sky High’s mouth as Jake pulled out, a mixture of blood, spit and cum spreading over his chin. Jake stroked his rock hard cock slowly, tapping the tip against Sky High’s bloody face. His hand moved quickly, naturally, and within a few moments Jake exploded, his semen covering Sky High’s face and hair indecently.

“Is that embarrassing, Keith?” Jake murmured, bending down over Sky High. He opened his mouth, his blue lips curling, and he ran his wet, hot tongue over Sky High’s face, lapping at the blood and sperm greedily. “Do you feel dirtied?”

“Guh…” Sky High closed his eyes tightly, his sore jaw moving slowly from side to side. “Stop.”

“I will stop.” Jake agreed, speaking softly, his hands running through Sky High’s disheveled hair. “If you can ask me to…”

“I did. I did. Stop! Please…” Sky High said loudly, shaking his head from side to side. He pulled against his captors, trying to escape Jake’s touch.

“No, you have to say it right…” Jake breathed, tucking a strand of hair behind Sky High’s ear. “Say, ‘Please don’t fuck me up the ass, Jake.”

“Wh-what? I can’t say… that…” Sky High exclaimed, his whole body shaking in shame.

“Oh, yes you can, Keith.” Jake taunted. “I bet you can find it deep inside your boring, little goody-two-shoe ass…”

Sky High looked up as footsteps approached. Origami Cyclone was being brought over by another one of Jake’s goons. He was frightened and shaking like a leaf. His violet eyes met Sky High’s and he whimpered, struggling against his captor. “Ivan…”

A twisted smile crossed Jake’s face and Sky High felt his stomach drop. Jake released Sky High and adjusted himself, zipping and re-buttoning his pants. “Ah, we have a visitor.”

“Jake!” Sky High shouted, looking from Origami Cyclone to Jake in horror. “Stop! Please, this is too much…”

“You’re the cutie with the nifty little power,” Jake said, ignoring Sky High and turning to examine Origami Cyclone. He lifted the young man’s thin arm and clicked his tongue. “So weak.”

“What did you do to Mr. Sky High?” Origami Cyclone demanded, balling his hands into fists. He broke free of his imprisoner’s grip and stood in front of Jake accusatorily.

“I fucked his pretty, wet mouth,” Jake hissed, his breath tickling Origami Cyclone’s ear. “And now I’m going to fuck him ‘til he cries.” Origami Cyclone’s eyes widened and he took a fearful step back, his hands rising defensively. Jake’s goon pulled him by his arm forcefully, nearly knocking him to the ground.

“Wait!” Sky High cried out, kicking out with his legs as Jake approached. “Wait… I’ll say it… Please, please don’t f-f…” Sky High’s entire body flushed and he closed his eyes. “Don’t fuck me up the ass, Jake…”

“Mr. Sky High…” Origami Cyclone exhaled in disbelief.

“Ivan, just be quiet.” Sky High said in warning, his eyes staring at the floor. “We should just do as he asks for now.”

“You’re afraid I’m going to hurt sweet, little Ivan,” Jake breathed, turning back around to face Origami Cyclone. “You think he’s too pathetic to handle the abuse. You think he’s the weakest hero.”

“No.” Sky High said, shaking his head. “I don’t think that, Ivan.”

Origami Cyclone swallowed as Jake approached him, his blue eyes hungry and violating. Jake twirled his fingers through Origami’s pale blonde hair and he laughed. “You _are_ pathetic. You _are_ weak.” Origami looked down, his cheeks burning brightly. “You’re barely better than those fucking humans…”

“Leave Origami alone.” Sky High demanded, once more pulling against the men holding him in place. “Or so help me, I’ll…”

“You can’t even finish the thought in your head.” Jake complained irritably. “You’re so fucking stupid. The King of Heroes is a joke.” Jake wrenched Origami Cylone from the goon’s grip, spinning him around like a rag doll. He placed his hands around Origami’s throat and he held in place, poised to snap the young hero’s neck at any moment. “Let me hear that catchphrase of yours…” Jake instructed, licking Origami’s throat.

“Stop!” Sky High yelled angrily. There was a murmur in the back of the warehouse and Jake realized that the other heroes were beginning to regain consciousness. “Get away from him!”

“Come on, King of Heroes,” Jake taunted, lifting Origami’s shirt and rubbing his chest with his course hands. He nuzzled into the back of the hero, inhaling the sweet, clean scent. Origami’s breath caught in his throat and his mind began to race.

“Jake!” Sky High shouted, the air around him beginning to blow strongly.

“That’s not your catchphrase, retard.” Jake boomed, pinching Origami’s small, pink nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. He bit down on Origami’s neck and the young hero cried out in pain, blood spilling into Jake’s mouth and down Origami’s back.

“Thank you!” Sky High closed his eyes and began to shout. “And again, thank you!”

“That’s better.” Jake muttered, nipping down Origami’s neck and shoulder. His hand moved south, abandoning the nipple and sliding beneath the band of his jeans. He wriggled his fingers over Origami’s cock, teasing the hero through his underwear. “Say it again.”

“Thank you, and again, thank you!” Sky High shook his head as he spoke, his eyes clamped shut.

“Again!” Jake barked, his other hand sliding down the back of Origami’s pants. Origami Cyclone cried out as Jake’s finger pushed inside of him. He stumbled forward, weakened from having been injured in the previous battle, and was easily caught in Jake’s arms.

“Thank you, and again, thank you!” Sky High repeated, his loud voice ringing through the cold air.

“Stop.” Origami Cyclone insisted, his violet eyes wide with fear.

“Thank you, and again, thank you!”

“I don’t want to.” Jake admitted, throwing Origami Cyclone to the cement floor. He dropped down on his knees and crawled over Origami. He hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of his jeans and removed them in one pull.

“Wait!” Kriem screamed from beneath Jake. Her dark eyes were terrified and she pressed her dainty hands against Jake’s chest. “You don’t want to hurt me.”

Jake was momentarily confused by Origami Cyclone’s transformation. He sat back, just enough that Origami had room to lift his knees. He dropped Kriem’s façade and pushed against Jake with all of his strength. His knee struck Jake in the chest and Jake cursed, nearly spewing onto Origami still trapped beneath him.

In a fit of rage, Jake began to strike out, punching Origami Cyclone in the face mercilessly. Origami Cyclone raised his hands defensively, pleading for Jake to stop.

Jake rolled Origami over, grabbing his ankles roughly. He yanked his legs above his head, nearly folding the young hero in half.

Sky High screamed, the air in the warehouse thrashing around weakly. “Stop! Jake! Stop!”

“Louder, Keith.” Jake demanded furiously. “I can’t fucking hear you.”

“Thank you, and again, Thank you!”

Jake pressed his cock against Origami’s ass. He pushed forward and cursed in aggravation. He forced his fingers inside first, trying to spread and open Origami as much as possible. He spit repeatedly, trying to lubricate the area. Origami cried, covering his face with his hands. “Please! Stop! Somebody, help me!”

“I still can’t hear you, Keith.” Jake taunted, pushing his cock into Origami Cyclone’s ass violently. Origami Cyclone gasped, his body tensing. Jake was unable to move, he grunted and cursed, his hands scratching up and down the hero’s back.

“Thank…” Sky High’s voice broke and he collapsed on the floor, his arms held behind him at awkward angles. “Just leave him alone…”

Jake quickened his pace as blood coated his penis. His body smacked against Origami Cyclone’s noisily. He placed his hands on Origami’s hips and slammed him backward, deeper onto his cock. Origami’s body shuddered and quaked but Jake showed no mercy, manipulating the slighter man’s body at will.

“Fuck, Ivan…” Jake grunted, wrapping one hand in Origami’s hair and keeping the other at his waist, guiding his body backward. He pumped into Origami, the hero below him crying as silently as possible.  Jake leaned down, nibbling Origami’s ear, “Do me a favor,” Jake breathed. “I can’t cum looking at that fucking pathetic face…”

Origami’s eyes closed and he sobbed, his body shimmering as he morphed into Kriem. Jake clicked his tongue, slapping her on the ass in approval. “That’s nice, but I was thinking something else…” Kriem opened her eyes in surprise and Jake whispered softly, “How about our King of Heroes?”

Origami Cyclone shook his head, Kriem’s image evaporating instantly. “I won’t.”

“Yes,” Jake barked, pounding into Origami Cyclone forcefully. “Or I’ll be tempted to get the real thing…” Origami Cyclone’s body shimmered once more as he morphed into Sky High. “Now say it, _Keith_.” Jake demanded cruelly.

“Thank you, and…” The fake Sky High sobbed beneath Jake, covering his face in his hands. “Again, Thank… you…”

“God damn it!” The real Sky High cursed. Jake looked up, grinning wildly.

“Nice. Yes…” Jake murmured hungrily.

“Fuck you!” Sky High roared. “Fuck you, you sonnuvabitch!”

“Fuck, that’s all I wanted…!” Jake exclaimed, a fiendish grin on his face.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck!” Sky High screamed, yanking against the men holding him with all of his strength. “I’m going to fucking kill you, Jake!”

Jake thrust into Origami Cyclone once more, his body tensing up. He slowed, stroking himself and tapping his cock against the fake Sky High’s thick, muscled ass. Sky High’s image began to quiver and as Jake orgasmed against his wet hole he turned back into Origami Cyclone. Jake smeared the blood and cum over Origami Cyclone’s pale ass. He spanked him roughly, leaving a bright, red handprint. “That’s a good boy.”

Jake stood, wiping his hands on his pants before readjusting himself. He redressed lazily, scratching his lower stomach as he yawned. “I’m gonna take a nap,” Jake said to his goons. “I want two fresh ones for when I return.”

“Sure thing, Boss.”

“Thank you, and again, thank you!” Jake mocked with an uncontrollable laugh. He walked from the room, leaving Sky High and Origami Cyclone on the ground sobbing.

* * *

 

**WHERE THERE’S SMOKE…**

“Jake, it’s the Mayor…”

Jake opened one eye slowly, looking around the dark room in confusion. Kriem wriggled beneath him, snuggling deeper into the soft bed and Jake sighed, holding her tightly and exhaling in disappointment. He snapped in gesture, taking the phone as he sat up. “Hellooo…”

Jake stood, blowing a kiss to Kriem as she rolled over to face him. She blew a kiss in return and sat up, adjusting the flimsy strap of her immodest nightgown. “ _Jake Martinez, my name is…_ ” Jake smiled down at Kriem as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He shook his head and stood up, grabbing his coat from the back of the chair.

“ _We want to know the condition of the heroes…”_ The mayor continued, Jake only half paying attention to the conversation. He left the room and walked down the long, cold hall, walking into the warehouse. “ _I have spoken with almost all the sponsors, and we agree, we are willing to_ …”

Sky High and Origami Cyclone were tied back to back to one of the support beams holding up the roof. They were asleep, or perhaps unconscious, and clad only in their bloodied underwear. In the center of the room Fire Emblem and Rock Bison were laying on their sides awkwardly, their hands and ankles bound to one another.

“Hey,” Jake said loudly, smacking his hand against Sky High’s cheek roughly. Sky High was startled awake as Jake pushed the phone against his head. “He wants to know your condition…”

“Hello?” Sky High spoke unsurely.

“ _Sky High! Oh, thank God, what is_ …”

Jake snatched the phone away and put it against his ear. He opened his mouth to speak, but as his eyes settled on Fire Emblem he paused. A smile twisted his face and he gestured to his goons, impatiently. “What is that?”

“What, Sir?” One of the goons asked in confusion.

“What is he wearing?” Jake pressed, closing the distance between him and the bound heroes. He laughed and spun in an excited circle. He bent over at the waist, his rough hand sliding from the brassiere over the hero’s chest down across Fire Emblem’s dark, toned thigh. He snapped the waistband of Fire Emblem’s lacy, black underwear and laughed again. He could barely believe that the hero wore such seductive lingerie under his suit.

“ _Jake? Jake? Are you listening? Can you hear me_?”

“Fire Emblem…” Jake said softly, his hand caressing the smooth, taut skin of Fire Emblem’s ass. “You’re a fuckin’ dirty pervert.”

“Blow me.” Fire Emblem growled, their hands twisting against the restraints. They looked up at Jake with narrowed pink eyes.

“You’d be prettier with longer hair,” Jake said, toying with the string of Fire Emblem’s thong. “Girls should have soft hair.”

“What the fuck do you want, huh, asshole?” Rock Bison barked, turning his head to the side to glare at Jake. His broad shoulders and muscled arms flexed as he struggled against the restraints and suddenly an idea occurred to Jake.

“Hey, Mayor, you still there?” Jake spoke into the phone suddenly.

“ _Yes…”_

“I have my first request.” Jake said, hardly able to contain his excitement. “I want you to buy something for me…” Jake straightened up and turned his back to the heroes, speaking into the phone quietly.

Jake hung up and tossed the phone to one of his goons. “I’m gonna go shower real quick. A package should be arriving in about twenty minutes. When it gets here give it to Rock Bison, I got him a little present.” Jake paused at the mouth of the hallway and turned, “Oh and you’d better get some fire extinguishers.”

Half an hour later, Jake had showered and redressed. He checked the time and finger-combed his wet hair, examining his reflection in the mirror. He leaned over the counter, rubbing blue color on his lips and smacking them loudly. Kriem sat on the toilet, the lid down, she sighed, tugging on a strand of her black hair. “What’re you doing, Jake?”

“Whaddaya mean?” Jake asked, staring into his own eyes. “I’m just having some fun.”

“But what about…?” Kriem began, pulling at the hem of her cropped shorts.

“Hey, hey, I’m insulted…” Jake assured her. “I’m not gonna do anything to that kid.”  Jake turned his back to the mirror and sighed. “I’m not that twisted.” Kriem nodded wordlessly.

Jake hurried past her and out of the door, shoving his hands in his pockets as he stalked down the hallway. When he entered the warehouse his breath furled from his lips like smoke. He looked around smiling as the two bound heroes came into view.

Fire Emblem was sitting in a metal chair, cuffed by their wrists and ankles. They glared at Jake, their chest heaving up and down nervously. Jake rubbed Fire Emblem’s shoulders and neck, playing with the strap of the bra they wore. Jake’s course hands massaged Fire Emblem firmly, pushing their head back and exposing their throat. Jake bit down and Fire Emblem cried out, blood spilling down their neck. Fire Emblem’s temperature increased rapidly and Jake stepped back, spraying Fire Emblem with one of the fire extinguishers. Fire Emblem cursed, shaking their head from side to side, spitting the foam from their mouth.

Jake pulled away from Fire Emblem and laughed, turning to face Rock Bison who sat in a chair beside them. Rock Bison was similarly bound, but with chains, and his mouth was gagged with a blue ball, attached with a leather strap. Jake flicked the ball gag with his finger, “Nice touch…”

Rock Bison muttered incoherently, his brows knit furiously. Jake smiled and took a step closer to the hero. His briefs had been removed and replaced with a pair of women’s underwear, his manhood bulging indecently. His thick, muscled legs were clad in nude stockings. Jake fingered the garter belt Rock Bison wore and laughed huskily. “Nice, nice…” Rock Bison’s chair rocked forward noisily as he struggled to break free. His eyes were narrowed and focused, his hair falling into his face as he shook his head angrily. “Do you like your present?”

The cold room grew warmer and warmer and Jake shrugged his coat off. He turned to his goons and gestured toward the pile of fire extinguishers. “Cool the freak off…”

Fire Emblem gasped as he was doused once more. “Oh, fuck! Seriously!”

“Listen, you’re strong,” Jake said with a shrug. “But you’re too fucking weak right now… don’t waste your energy…”

“I’m gonna fry your ass, honey,” Fire Emblem spat, blinking their eyes in an attempt to remove the foam from their lashes.

“Untie the Bull Tank of the West Coast…”Jake instructed.

Rock Bison was unchained from the chair and pulled to his feet. He struggled against the four men holding him until a flash of light caught his attention. Jake snapped another Polaroid photo and then another. Rock Bison’s tan skin turned red and he stood completely still.

“These are good pictures. _Photogenico_!” Jake taunted, flapping the photographs as they developed. “ _Cochino_ …” Jake clicked his tongue. “ _Cochino_ …”

Rock Bison mumbled around the ball gag, his cheeks, ears and neck stained with a deep blush. Jake handed the camera and the photos to one of this men and he looked around the warehouse expectantly. “I’m too old to get up and down, up and down, someone bring a bed… or a table… or a fucking couch…”

A cheap metal frame and a stained mattress were set up quickly. Jake nodded approvingly and gestured to his goons, “Tie our little _Cochino_ to the bed.” Rock Bison was tossed onto the bed. The bed creaked and groaned as he bounced. Jake grabbed his stocking covered ankle and rolled him onto his stomach. Rock Bison’s eyes widened as his arms and legs were chained to the frame of the bed, spread eagle.

Rock Bison groaned around the ball gag, angry, unintelligible words spewing forth. Jake simply laughed, his hands grabbing and pinching at Rock Bison’s large, firm ass. He spanked the hero, delighting in Rock Bison’s shame filled protests. “Sweet ass, _cochino_ … Fuck…” Jake pinched the flesh of Rock Bison’s thighs, grunting. He kissed Rock Bison’s ass through the underwear and ran his hands up and down the hero’s hairy thighs. Jake grabbed Rock Bison roughly, the older man whining around the gag as Jake’s fingers tore through the stockings.

Jake bit down on Rock Bison’s shoulder, biting and clawing and grabbing and pinching in a frenzy. Rock Bison growled, his fingers digging into the mattress, his knuckles turning white.  Jake sat up and pushed himself back, a trail of spit leading from his mouth to a wound on Rock Bison’s bare back. “Bring the faggoty one over here.”

“What the fuck are you doing? You better let go! Let go! Let go of me!” Fire Emblem demanded, struggling as they were carried over to the bed. Fire Emblem cursed as a bucket of ice cold water was thrown over their head. They shook uncontrollably, struggling to even breathe as they were brought to Rock Bison.

“Fire Em-be-lem…,” Jake hissed into Fire Emblem’s ear. “I want you to fuck him.”

“Whaat?!?” Fire Emblem asked, their pink eyes widening in shock.

“I want you,” Jake emphasized each word, his hand gripping onto Fire Emblem’s crotch firmly. “to put your girly, little dick in Rock Bison’s fat ass.” Fire Emblem just looked at Jake. Their hand moved slightly, their white fingernails curling toward their palm. Jake smiled fiendishly and Fire Emblem simply stared. “You can fuck him or I can fuck him…”

“Which do you prefer, _cochino_?” Jake taunted, pressing his groin against Rock Bison’s ass. “Want me to fuck you?” Rock Bison muttered loudly, shaking his head from side to side, his eyes clamped shut tightly. “There you have it, beautiful…” Jake drawled, playing with the clasp of Fire Emblem’s bra.

“Don’t touch me, then,” Fire Emblem spat, arching their back out of Jake’s reach. “Oh, God, Antonio…” Fire Emblem exhaled heavily, covering their forehead with their hand.

Jake ignored Fire Emblem, instead pressing very closely against the back of them. He grabbed Fire Emblem’s hand and moved it, placing it against Rock Bison’s ass. Fire Emblem’s long, white fingernails pushed under Rock Bison’s underwear. Antonio’s legs shook, the muscles in his back and shoulders flexing beneath his brown skin.

Jake pushed Rock Bison’s fancy panties aside, freeing Fire Emblem from their thong. Fire Emblem’s body froze as panic settled in, but Jake continued, pressing Fire Emblem’s dick against Rock Bison’s hole. “Fuck him, Nathan… Be a fucking man…”

Fire Emblem looked at Jake, a bizarre, bitter smile twisting their color stained lips. “Fuck off, man.” Fire Emblem closed their eyes and took a deep breath as Jake urged him inside of Rock Bison.

Rock Bison cried out, a strange, vulnerable squeal escaping from around the gag. Jake grunted in delight and leaned forward, removing the ball gag. Rock Bison grunted loudly, drool dripping down his chin and onto the mattress. Fire Emblem rocked their hips slowly, their dark, thin hand holding Rock Bison’s feminine underwear to the side for access.

Fire Emblem began to move, their hands stroking and caressing Rock Bison’s perfect, beautiful derriere. Rock Bison whined, his eyes shut tightly, his bottom lip between his teeth. He fought against the chains as Fire Emblem thrust into him.

It was awkward and disjointed and then, as Fire Emblem’s cock hit the perfect spot, Rock Bison moaned loudly. Fire Emblem looked down at Rock Bison in surprise and Rock Bison looked up, his brown eyes hooded and sensual. Fire Emblem muttered under their breath, thrusting again. Rock Bison gasped, precum dripping from his panties and onto the mattress below him.

“Holy shit, Lopez…” Fire Emblem whispered, their hand pulling at Rock Bison’s reddish-brown hair softly. Rock Bison groaned, adjusting his knees on the bed. He angled himself more, pushing his bottom toward Fire Emblem’s cock.

“Does it feel good?” Jake asked, walking around the bed as he watched.

“Hmmm…” Fire Emblem nodded, sweat dripping down their muscled chest.

“Agh,” Rock Bison grunted, his entire body shaking from the force of Fire Emblem’s thrust. “Am I…” Rock Bison huffed, his handsome face flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat. “Doing… right…?”

“What?” Fire Emblem grunted, wrapping both their hands around Antonio’s waist. They rocked him backward, pumping without rest. “What did you say?”

“Am I doing it right?” Rock Bison repeated before biting down on the mattress.

“Oh, fuck, baby,” Fire Emblem blurted, increasing their speed and force. “You’re a fucking pro…”

Jake laughed delightedly and gestured for the Polaroid camera. He took a few more snaps. “Fire, pull out and cum on his ass…”

But Fire Emblem was beyond the point of receiving instruction. Fire Emblem couldn’t even hear Jake as they continued fucking Rock Bison. Rock Bison squealed and whimpered, his cock leaking onto the bed. Fire Emblem leaned over Rock Bison, kissing the older hero’s back sweetly.

“Pull out.” Jake repeated. “Cum on him.”

“Shit, you’re so hot…” Rock Bison whined. “Your skin, and, oh shit, inside… You’re so hot…”

“Your ass is incredible…” Fire Emblem replied. “Such a nice, manly body…”

“It feels good.” Rock Bison admitted quietly, his head swimming.

“Good, good,” Fire Emblem murmured, pulling out slightly before slamming back into Rock Bison.

“Fi-re Em-be-lemmm…” Jake said in a sing-songy way. He frowned and gestured to his goons. Fire Emblem moaned loudly, their hand covering their face as they orgasmed inside of Rock Bison. They thrust slowly, but deeply, accompanied by a wet, squishing sound. Rock Bison grunted lowly, his face buried deep in the mattress. He orgasmed into his underwear and over his stomach, his seed dripping from the fabric covering his crotch.

Both heroes gasped in surprise as Jake sprayed them with a fire extinguisher. Fire Emblem pulled out, covering their face with their hands. They cried out as two goons dragged them from the bed and back toward the chair. “I fucking told you to pull out, fucker.”

Rock Bison turned his head from side to side, anxious and unable to see exactly what was going on. The bed sank down as Jake climbed between his legs. He pressed his palms against Rock Bison’s soaked underwear and he laughed softly. “You liked it, you filthy _cochino_ …”

“No, no,” Rock Bison protested, shaking his head from side to side.

“Don’t lie,” Jake hissed, pushing his knee against Rock Bison’s manhood. “You liked getting it up the ass from that pretty she-male fuck…”

“Shaddap!” Rock Bison groaned, clamping his eyes shut.

“Move him.” Jake ordered gruffly.

“Boss, it’s the mayor again…” One of his men said, stepping forward and offering the phone to Jake.

“Tell the mayor to hold on, I want to talk to him,” Jake said, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

 

**WRECKED**

 “Should we be releasing them?” Kriem asked unsurely.

“Don’t fuck around,” Jake barked, tapping Kriem on the lips firmly. “You don’t want me to fuck those girls do you?”

“No.” Kriem answered immediately.

“Then fucking relax. We don’t need Blue Rose or Dragon Kid,” Jake assured her. “We still have the others...” Jake watched as the two young heroes limped through the doors of the warehouse. “Besides, they’ll be going straight to the hospital.”

“You’re always correct, Jake.” Kriem conceded with a small smile.

“Undress them.” Jake instructed, his thoughts wandering.

Jake sat at the foot of the stained mattress, his feet planted firmly on the cement floor. He watched Barnaby Brooks Jr. and Wild Tiger being brought forward. Barnaby struggled grandly, his green eyes narrowed with hate. But Tiger was quiet, withdrawn, a startling amount of blood soaking through his shirt.

Barnaby’s body was bathed in a blue glow and Jake sighed, shaking his head as two of his goons were thrown backward. Barnaby moved quickly, his blue eyes in motion nothing more than a blur in the dark.  He rushed Jake, his leg coming down toward the villain’s face. Jake dodged easily, stifling a yawn. Enraged, Barnaby attacked viciously, narrowly missing Jake with every move.

Growing irritable, Jake sent a barrier attack, hitting Barnaby in the chest. The young hero stumbled, shaking his head. After a few seconds he cried out, dropping to his knees and pressing his hand against the bleeding wound on his chest.

“Undress them.” Jake repeated, smiling as a group of three goons began to kick Barnaby. The hero curled into a protective ball, trying to cover his face. “And keep a good hold on the Rookie hero.”

Tiger, unable to lift his own arms, was violently tossed about, his breathing loud and uneven. He stumbled and staggered, only remaining on his feet because the goons bounced him from person to person. His amber eyes were closed and he muttered under his breath.

Jake watched him curiously, a smile splaying his lips. “Hey, hey…” Jake said suddenly. He stood and reached out, steadying Tiger. “Careful with this one…”Barnaby’s green eyes narrowed and Jake smiled. _Gotcha_ , he thought as Barnaby’s panicked thoughts began to flow into him. “Looks like his ribs are broken,” Jake muttered, his hand pressing to the horribly bruised flesh on Tiger’s side.

At the touch, Tiger’s head dropped forward and he cursed. His amber eyes opened slowly and he looked down at Jake’s hand. Jake pressed again, even more firmly and Tiger thought he might pass out. “Does that hurt?”

“No,” Tiger lied, grimacing as Jake pushed him down on the bed. Jake’s hand roamed over Tiger’s toned stomach and further down toward his groin.

“No!” Barnaby screamed out, yanking against the men holding him. His outburst was so loud and so sudden, even battered Origami Cyclone looked up at him. “Don’t…” Barnaby swallowed the rest of his sentence, but it was too late. Jake knew every deliciously agonized thought.

“You should be ashamed,” Jake whispered into Tiger’s ear, biting the lobe roughly. “You’ve tainted this young, promising hero. Shouldn’t you act your age?”

“I…” Tiger began. He gasped as Jake’s tongue ran along his neck. He placed both of his hands against Jake and pushed, lifting Jake’s upper body a few inches into the air. “Hey, hey, don’t touch me...”

“But you like it when Barnaby touches you,” Jake whispered, his legs knocking Tiger’s knees apart. “Are you afraid he’ll see you acting lewdly?” Tiger’s hand pressed against his side, holding his ribcage defensively. He looked up at Jake with confusion and fear, his heart pounding in his chest and ears. “Are you afraid you’ll like it?”

“Hardly…” Tiger said shortly, his amber eyes narrowing. His mouth turned down at the corners and he swallowed, his neck bobbing with movement. Jake’s forehead pressed against Tiger’s and he ground his hips, pressing his clothed, stiffening cock against the thin fabric of Tiger’s underwear.  “Why are you doing this?” Tiger asked, scooting backward on the bed and raising his knees defensively.

“Because it’s humiliating…” Jake said simply, his blue eyes empty and wide. He grabbed Tiger’s calf and pulled the injured hero back toward him. Jake stared into Tiger’s eyes, his hand pushing forcefully against Tiger’s ribs. Tiger stifled a cry, his breath catching in his throat. “Because it makes me feel good.”

Jake pulled Tiger’s underwear down slowly, leaving them tangled and rolled around his knees. He placed a hand on Tiger’s inner thigh and began rubbing slowly upward. He placed his hand over Tiger’s penis, his fingers twisting slightly through the course hair. He leaned over and spit into his hand, rubbing his fingers together purposefully. He pressed his finger against Tiger’s entrance and pushed inside. “Which is worse, Kotetsu…” Jake questioned as he fingered Tiger gently, slowly. “If you like it or if Barnaby likes it?”

“Hey!” Barnaby shouted, the veins in his neck throbbing. “Leave him alone!”

_No, Bunny-chan,_ Tiger thought. _Don’t, it’ll only make it worse!_   Jake smiled at Tiger and removed his hand. He gestured to one of the goons, urging him forward. “Keep Wild Tiger company,” Jake instructed with a laugh. “I think our _Bunny-chan_ is getting lonely…”

“Fuck you,” Barnaby spat, equal parts relieved and nervous.

“Bring me a fucking chair.” Jake demanded with a snap. “A big, comfy chair.”

The goons brought in a large, red chair and Jake sat down. He threw his legs over the arms of the chair and unzipped his pants, releasing his hardening cock. He gestured Barnaby closer and groaned, plopping his legs down as the hero was brought in front of him. He tugged Barnaby’s briefs down around his knees and pulled him onto his lap. Barnaby’s green eyes opened in panic as a goon grabbed his underwear pulling them the rest of the way off.

Jake spread Barnaby’s long, muscled legs apart and Barnaby’s face contorted with different emotions. His eyes met Tiger’s and Barnaby forced a brave smile, _It’s okay_ , he mouthed. Tiger shook his head empathically. But Jake didn’t fuck Barnaby, not yet at least, instead he began to stroke the handsome, young hero. Jake gestured to the man holding Tiger and the goon smiled. That lascivious smile sent a shiver down Barnaby’s spine. His stomach twisted into painful knots as Jake’s hot breath fanned across his neck.

The goon’s brown eyes began to glow a brilliant illuminant blue. His hands began to shift, his skin darkening and becoming slick. His fingers thickened and lengthened curling into tentacle-like appendages. Tiger’s eyes bulged in shock and he shivered as the tentacles squirmed over his body.

The NEXT’s sticky, wet tentacles wrapped around Tiger, curling around his arms and legs tightly. Tiger gasped for breath, shaking his head from side to side as a fat, slimy tentacle tried to force its way into his mouth.

“Eh, eh, eh…” Tiger groaned as he turned his head. “If it… near my mouth, I’m biting… off…”

Tiger let out a cry as one of the tentacles pushed inside of him. His legs were pulled further apart and with a muffled groan the tentacle slid into his mouth and deep down his throat.

Barnaby’s cock twitched, his face bright red. He tried to look away, he tried to think of something else, but it was useless. Jake shifted forward slightly, using one hand to tease Barnaby’s stiff cock and the other to hold his head in place. But Barnaby’s resistance was crumbling. He bit down on his lip, his breath coming in short, self-loathing pants.

“Fuck him good.” Jake instructed his goon.

The NEXT nodded, two more tentacles bursting into the air. They slithered grotesquely across Tiger’s smooth, brown skin. A second tentacle rammed into Tiger’s ass and the hero choked, spit and suspicious fluid foaming from his mouth. The other tentacle thinned out, no wider than the stem of a flower, and it looped around Tiger’s leaking cock. The thin tentacle moved over the glans, filling the urethra slowly.

Tiger moaned around the tentacle pumping into his mouth, his voice shaking as he was lifted from the mattress and onto his knees. Tentacles brushed against his pert, brown nipples, sucking and pulling until they were raw.  His entire body quivered as the tentacles filled every hole, fucking him until he couldn’t think straight.

Jake and Barnaby sat feet from the bed, their eyes locked on Tiger. Barnaby’s cock leaked over Jake’s slowly pumping hand and Jake’s rock hard dick pressed painfully against Barnaby’s ass. “He hates it…” Jake whispered into Barnaby’s ear. “It feels so fucking good and he hates it.”

“Shut up.” Barnaby groaned, his face so hot he thought he might faint.

“He knows you’re watching him,” Jake continued tauntingly. “He knows you’re going to cum from watching him get tentacle fucked.”

Barnaby met Tiger’s gaze and the younger hero’s body stiffened. He shook his head and bit down on his bottom lip. “That’s not fair…” Barnaby snapped. “I can’t help how my body reacts… You disgust me…”

“He’s so ashamed…” Jake breathed, pumping Barnaby firmly. “He wants to die…”

“Shut the fuck up,” Barnaby grunted, his hands covering his indecent reaction. His body shivered and he shot his hot, sticky load into Jake’s palm. Jake smiled victoriously and pushed Barnaby from his lap, sending the hero to the floor.

Barnaby landed against the cement with a loud smack. He froze, the creaking bed inches from his face, and looked up. Tiger was above him, ten tentacles manipulating his body to their will. Barnaby sat up, curling his knees inward and wrapping his arms around his legs.

Jake stood and walked around the bed. He stood behind the NEXT and grinned. “Let him cum.” Jake ordered. “And then wreck him.”

The NEXT nodded, removing the tentacle from inside Tiger’s cock. Tiger moaned around the tentacle in his mouth, his sweaty, sticky body twitching as he came all over his own stomach. Tiger’s head lolled forward and then with a great cry his body began to shake again.

The tentacles expanded rapidly, little vine-like tendrils erupting from the appendages. The tentacles turned a pretty, pastel pink and then they exploded, thick, white liquid oozing from every orifice.

The NEXT removed the tentacle from Tiger’s mouth, a huge stream of fluid frothing down his throat, down his chin, out his nose. Tiger cried out as he was released onto the mattress, sopping wet and completely used. He groaned, panting, choking, squirming as cum poured from his mouth and ass.

Jake rolled Tiger onto his back, his hand sliding down his sweaty chest toward his stomach. Tiger’s stomach was swollen, almost as if he eaten a large meal too quickly.  He placed his palm against Tiger’s lower stomach gently, his eyes meeting Barnaby’s. And then he slammed his fist down, hard, expelling more of the tentacles’ cum from inside of Tiger.

Tiger whined, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Jake leaned over him, kissing him on the lips, almost lovingly. He pried Tiger’s mouth open, thrusting his erect cock into the hero’s mouth. He leaned against the bed, using the now unconscious Tiger for his own pleasure. He pulled out just before he came, covering Tiger’s face with his cum.

Jake put his dick back in his pants and turned to leave, pausing beside Barnaby who still sat on the floor in shock. “Your private thoughts were delicious.”  He looked down at Barnaby and smiled, affectionately ruffling the young hero’s blonde hair. “I was planning on killing every single one of you,” Jake met Barnaby’s gaze confidently. “But I’ve decided living with the shame of what you’ve done is much, much worse…”

“Jake, it’s the mayor… again,” one of the goons said, offering the phone to Jake.

“ _Hola_.” Jake said with a smile. “You can have them back now.” Jake hung up the phone unexpectedly and tossed it back to the goon. He gestured for Kriem to come closer and he wrapped his arm around her. “Let’s go.”

“Are we really not going to kill them?” One of the goons asked in surprise, looking around at the incapacitated heroes.

“No, no,” Jake muttered. “I want them to remember these scars forever.”


End file.
